wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Job
The purpose of this page is to have ideas for "jobs" and their descriptions that need to be truthinfied! The jobs listed here are from the Bureau of Labor Statistics and have not been "vetted" completely. They are mostly in order and some have already been removed. Please remove any more that seem too obscure or that are repeated. Please do not make links for every job listed. Please make pages only for the ones you feel you can truthify. A-B C D E-F G-H I-J-K L-M-N O P Q * Quality control inspectors R S T * Tailors, dressmakers, and sewers, see: Textile, apparel, and furnishings occupations * Talking-books clerks, see: Library assistants, clerical * Tamping equipment operators, see: Construction equipment operators * Tank car, truck, and ship loaders, see: Material moving occupations * Tapers, see: Drywall installers, ceiling tile installers, and tapers * Tax accountants, see: Accountants and auditors * Tax assessors, see: Appraisers and assessors of real estate * Tax collectors, see: Tax examiners, collectors, and revenue agents * Tax examiners, collectors, and revenue agents * Tax preparers * Taxi drivers and chauffeurs * Taxicab dispatchers, see: Dispatchers * Teacher aides, see: Teacher assistants * Teacher assistants * Teachers—adult literacy and remedial education * Teachers—postsecondary * Teachers—preschool, kindergarten, elementary, middle, and secondary * Teachers—self-enrichment education * Teachers—special education * Teaching assistants, graduate, see: Teachers—postsecondary * Team assemblers, see: Assemblers and fabricators * Technical education teachers, postsecondary, see: Teachers—postsecondary * Technical recruiters, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Technical sales support workers, see: Retail salespersons * Technical sales support workers, see: Sales engineers * Technical support specialists, see: Computer support specialists and systems administrators * Technical trainers, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Technical training coordinators, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Technical writers, see: Writers and editors * Technicians and technologists, see: o Aircraft and avionics equipment mechanics and service technicians o Archivists, curators, and museum technicians o Automotive body and related repairers o Automotive service technicians and mechanics o Cardiovascular technologists and technicians o Broadcast and sound engineering technicians and radio operators o Clinical laboratory technologists and technicians o Diagnostic medical sonographers o Diesel service technicians and mechanics o Emergency medical technicians and paramedics o Engineering technicians o Heavy vehicle and mobile equipment service technicians and mechanics o Home appliance repairers o Library technicians o Medical records and health information technicians o Nuclear medicine technologists o Occupational health and safety specialists and technicians o Pharmacy technicians o Prepress technicians and workers o Radiologic technologists and technicians o Respiratory therapists o Science technicians o Semiconductor processors o Surgical technologists o Surveyors, cartographers, photogrammetrists, and surveying technicians o Veterinary technologists and technicians o Technicians, dental laboratory, see: Medical, dental, and ophthalmic laboratory technicians o Technicians, medial appliance, see: Medical, dental, and ophthalmic laboratory technicians o Technicians, ophthalmic laboratory, see: Medical, dental, and ophthalmic laboratory technicians o Telecommunications equipment installers and repairers, see: Radio and telecommunications equipment installers and repairers o Telecommunications line installers, see: Line installers and repairers o Telecommunications service technicians, see: Radio and telecommunications equipment installers and repairers o Telecommunications specialists, see: Computer scientists and database administrators * Telemarketers * Telephone installers and repairers, see: Radio and telecommunications equipment installers and repairers * Telephone line installers, see: Line installers and repairers * Telephone operators, see: Communications equipment operators * Telephone service representatives, see: Customer service representatives * Teletype operator, see: Data entry and information processing workers * Television announcers, see: Announcers * Television, video, and motion picture camera operators and editors * Teller supervisors, see: Office and administrative support worker supervisors and managers * Tellers * Terminal controllers, air traffic, see: Air traffic controllers * Terrazzo workers, see: Cement masons, concrete finishers, segmental pavers, and terrazzo workers * Testers, see: Inspectors, testers, sorters, samplers, and weighers * Textile, apparel, and furnishings occupations * Textile bleaching and dyeing machine operators, see: Textile, apparel, and furnishings occupations * Textile cutting machine operators, see: Textile, apparel, and furnishings occupations * Textile knitting and weaving machine setters, operators, and tenders, see: Textile, apparel, and furnishings occupations * Textile machine operators, see: Textile, apparel, and furnishings occupations * Textile winding, twisting, and drawing out machine operators, see: Textile, apparel, and furnishings occupations * Theoretical chemists, see: Chemists and materials scientists * Theoretical mathematicians, see: Mathematicians * Therapeutic recreation specialists, see: Recreational therapists * Therapists, hearing, see: Audiologists * Therapists, industrial, see: Occupational therapists * Therapists, inhalation, see: Respiratory therapists * Therapists, marriage and family, see: Counselors * Therapists, occupational, see: Occupational therapists * Therapists, oxygen, see: Respiratory therapists * Therapists, physical, see: Physical therapists * Therapists, radiation, see: Radiation therapists * Therapists, recreational, see: Recreational therapists * Therapists, respiratory, see: Respiratory therapists * Therapists, speech, see: Speech-language pathologists * Ticket agents, see: Reservation and transportation ticket agents and travel clerks * Ticket clerks, see: Reservation and transportation ticket agents and travel clerks * Ticket sellers, see: Reservation and transportation ticket agents and travel clerks * Ticket takers, see: Ushers, lobby attendants, and ticket takers * Tile finishers, see: Carpet, floor, and tile installers and finishers * Tile installers, see: Carpet, floor, and tile installers and finishers * Tilesetters, see: Carpet, floor, and tile installers and finishers * Timber cutting and logging workers, see: Forest, conservation, and logging workers * Time and attendance clerks, see: Payroll and timekeeping clerks * Time checkers, see: Payroll and timekeeping clerks * Time clerks, see: Payroll and timekeeping clerks * Time recorders, see: Payroll and timekeeping clerks * Timekeepers, see: Payroll and timekeeping clerks * Timekeeping clerks, see: Payroll and timekeeping clerks * Tire builders * Tire repairers and changers * Title examiners, abstractors, and searchers * Tool and die makers * Tool grinders, filers, and sharpeners, see: Machine setters, operators, and tenders—metal and plastic * Toolmakers, see: Tool and die makers * Top executives * Tour bus drivers, see: Bus drivers * Tour guides and escorts * Tow truck dispatchers, see: Dispatchers * Tower controllers, air traffic, see: Air traffic controllers * Tractor-trailer drivers, see: Truck drivers and driver/sales workers * Traders, see: Securities, commodities, and financial services sales agents * Traffic clerks, see: Shipping, receiving, and traffic clerks * Traffic technicians * Train dispatchers, see: Dispatchers * Trainers, athletic, see: Athletes, coaches, umpires, and related workers * Trainers, athletic, see: Athletic trainers * Trainers, fitness, see: Fitness workers * Training administrators, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Training and development coordinators, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Training and development managers and specialists, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Training assistants, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Training consultants, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Training coordinators, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Training development directors, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Training directors, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Training managers, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Training specialists, see: Human resources, training, and labor relations managers and specialists * Transcribers, see: Data entry and information processing workers * Transcriptionists, medical, see: Medical transcriptionists * Transfer clerks, see: Brokerage clerks * Transit and railroad police, see: Police and detectives * Translators, see: Interpreters and translators * Transmission engineers, see: Broadcast and sound engineering technicians and radio operators * Transmission technicians and rebuilders, see: Automotive service technicians and mechanics * Transmitter operators, see: Broadcast and sound engineering technicians and radio operators * Transplant nurses, see: Registered nurses * Transportation attendants, see: Flight attendants * Transportation attendants, except flight attendants and baggage porters * Transportation engineers, see: Engineers * Transportation equipment painters, see: Painting and coating workers, except construction and maintenance * Transportation inspectors * Transportation, storage, and distribution managers * Transportation ticket agents, see: Reservation and transportation ticket agents and travel clerks * Trash collectors, see: Material moving occupations * Trauma nurses, see: Registered nurses * Travel agents * Travel clerks, see: Reservation and transportation ticket agents and travel clerks * Travel consultants, see: Travel agents * Travel counselors, see: Reservation and transportation ticket agents and travel clerks * Travel guides * Treasurers, see: Financial managers * Treatment plant and system operators, wastewater, see: Water and liquid waste treatment plant and system operators * Treatment plant and system operators, water, see: Water and liquid waste treatment plant and system operators * Treatment, storage, and disposal (TSD) workers, see: Hazardous materials removal workers * Tree planters, see: Forest, conservation, and logging workers * Tree trimmers and pruners, see: Grounds maintenance workers * Trial lawyers, see: Lawyers * Truck dispatchers, see: Dispatchers * Truck drivers and driver/sales workers * Truck mechanics, see: Diesel service technicians and mechanics * Tumbling barrel painters, see: Painting and coating workers, except construction and maintenance * Tumor registrars, see: Medical records and health information technicians * Tune-up technicians, see: Automotive service technicians and mechanics * Tuners, musical instruments, see: Precision instrument and equipment repairers * Two-stroke engine mechanics, see: Small engine mechanics * Typesetting machine operators and tenders, see: Prepress technicians and workers * Typists, see: Data entry and information processing workers * Typographers, see: Desktop publishers U-V-W-X-Y-Z * X-ray technicians * Yardmasters * Yoga instructors * Zookeepers * Zoologists